Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the placing of boundary coal thickness sensors on the cowls of the longwall shearer so that the sensor on the cowl of the leading shearer drum will measure coal thickness in advance of the trailing drum, allowing control of the cutting horizon of the trailing shearer drum in a feedforward mode.